1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a patient treatment table. A preferred field of the invention are treatment tables to perform medical treatment under a radiation providing apparatus, such as a linear accelerator.
2. Description of the prior art
A well known conventional patient treatment table is for example the Siemens Patient Treatment Table ZII. This table (a similar form is also described in German Offenlegungschrift DE-OS No. 2,153,363) comprises a base and a table plate for positioning of a patient thereon. A single spine is used to support at least one portion of the table top. However, in the area of the spine very often a clear space is required to perform medical treatment for example under a radiation providing apparatus, such as a linear accelerator. In other words, the spine arranged along the longitudinal axis of the treatment table would inhibit the treatment. However, some kind of spine is necessary to support the concerning part of the treatment table.